The Rise of Sunstorm
by Cretaceous Isle
Summary: The war has gone on for a while now with no clear victor. However a new force may rise and some are begging to question whether it really is just a legend.
1. Megatron's last stand

**Written and story created by Philip **

**Special thanks to my sister for character development and a starting point**

**Megatron, the Decepticon supreme commander, waited impatiently aboard the war ship, Nemesis Mark Two. Soundwave, his most trusted alley, worked on the computer, reading the war ship cannons. "I want to savor this moment but Devastator can only hold them for so long, we have little time," Megatron muttered. "Soundwave ready the forward canon!"**

"**Main cannon charging, 0 percent power."**

"**Now we will see the true power of our new war ship, the Nemesis Mark Two..."**

"**ten percent charged."**

"**A true Decepticon engineering masterpiece."**

"**Twenty percent complete."**

"**Lock on to the target!"**

"**Locking on," Soundwave fidgeted with the controls, making every angle, the speed, the distance, everything perfectly calculated to insure one hit destruction, "target locked, guns at thirty percent charge."**

"**Where the Autobots fail, the Decepticons triumph!"**

"**fourty percent reached." Soundwave then typed a few things and sent a message, "Devastator has been informed to leave impact radius."**

"**Try as they did, now we will finish them!"**

"**Fifty percent!"**

"**Optimus Prime has failed!"**

**Sixty percent!"**

"**I, Megatron, have succeeded in his failure."**

"**Seventy percent!"**

"**Now, Decepticons, join me in the final moments…"**

"**Eighty percent!"**

**Soundwave, you have been my most honorable soldier…"**

"**Ninety percent, cannons almost prepared." **

"**I'll let you do the honors…"**

"**Guns fully charged, will fire on order."**

"**Soundwave, destroy Autobot headquarters!"**

"**Firing!" Soundwave clicked a button and the cannon under the nose of the massive ship fired, the beam slashed through space, entering earths atmosphere and ripping through. The blast slammed into the volcano the Autobot base had crashed into. The beam caused a massive explosion, desolating the entire volcano and the base. "Target completely destroyed! The Autobot base and all of its inhabitants are no more!"**

"**Excellent," Megatron gave a dark laugh that the other Decepticons joined in on. Megatron lifted a hygrade cube into the air and said, "Enjoy soldiers, we wont need to conserve anymore now that the only thing standing in our way has been vaporized into molecular crumbs! A toast to the fall of the Autobots and the Decepticons victory over them!" They all lifted a cube and knocked them together before drinking all of it. **

**Soundwave set his aside for the moment and asked, "Is there any orders sir?"**

"**No, we celebrate today and finish what we started tomorrow, feel free to drink Soundwave, you wont need to pilot the ship back to Earth till tomorrow." Soundwave took the cube back and drank it. "We'll take over the planet and suck it dry, then we return to Cybertron and take it too. Once that's done we will terrorize the rest of the Universe, the name Megatron will terrorize galaxies to come!" Everyone took a second cube and drank them. Megatron heard the doors open from behind him and asked, "Who's leaving? Everyone is to celebrate…" Megatron turned to see the Autobot commander, Optimus Prime, at the door.**

"**Your celebration is going to be cut short Megatron."**

"**Optimus Prime? You are supposed to be dead!" Megatron responded angrily, "How dare you board my war ship!"**

"**The Autobots survive Megatron, you thought you had us trapped in the base but we made it out."**

"**How, Devatator guarded the entrance! Devastator still functions!"**

"**Your super weapon was to much for us but you forgot that we too have a super weapon to face yours."**

**Megatron paused as he looked to his fellow Decepticons, "It doesn't matter, your alone, and there are many of us… we, we'll destroy you here and now!" "Devastator has been defeated by Omega Supreme." Optimus responded, he took out his rifle and energon axe.**

"**No, Devastator did not report this, your lying!" Megatron responded.**

"**Its true, Omega Supreme destroyed Devastator and he's coming to destroy you."**

"**Megatron, scanners indicate a large Autobot vessel is in fact approaching!" Soundwave interrupted.**

"**What?" Megatron turned to see the monitors showing a large Autobot space ship coming at them, it was, without a doubt, Omega Supreme, "Soundwave change your target now! Activate all guns, destroy Omega Supreme!" Soudwave type keys and multiple turrets rose from the ship and the main gun charged again. All fired at Omega, "As for you Optimus Prime, I'm to close to fail now!" Megatron then leapt forward at the Autobot commander, "I'll rip you apart with my bare hands!" **

**Optimus hadn't expected this and was tackled through the entrance, the automatic doors slid closed. After a short tumble Optimus rose apart from Megatron, he dropped his gun in the tumble but the axe was still equipped. Megatron activated the mace and began swinging it, "I wont be defeated here! I am Megatron, Megatron can not be beaten!"**

"**We shall see," Optimus came forward. Megatron lifted his fusion cannon and fired, Optimus dodged by transforming into the truck form, going under the blast. Megatron leapt out of the way of the speeding truck and fired again. He missed and Optimus took robot mode and attacked with the axe throwing the Decepticon tyrant into a wall.**

"**You have caused me physical harm," Megatron muttered as he touched energon leaking from his right shoulder, "for this you will suffer severely!" Megatron fired the fusion cannon again and leapt up in the air, unleashing the mace. Optimus jumped back to avoid the blast but was not quick enough to avoid the ball, which smashed the glass on his upper chest and knocked him down. Megatron landed on Optimus and aimed the fusion cannon at the fallen commander.**

"**Fool, did you really think you could have destroyed Megatron?" Megatron muttered as the cannon charged, "I wish I had ended you earlier but now is as good as any time."**

"**I'm not ready to die just yet!" Optimus responded, unclipping a grenade hidden behind him and forced it into the cannon. Megatron had no time to respond as the explosion, combined with the charged energy of his fusion cannon threw him off of Optimus and through the sliding doors. Megatron howled in pain as he held the shoulder that no longer had the fusion cannon, or his arm. The Decepticons crowded and looked to one another for guidance. Optimus, who had was blackened with burns and ash appeared, now holding his rifle.**

"**Decepticons!" Megatron yelled, pushing himself back towards the computers, where Soundwave was, "Defend you leader, defend me!" the Decepticons turned to Opimus who fired the rifle at Megatron but missed. At that the Decepticons leapt on Optimus who attacked them but was knocked down by the numbers. Megatron gave a laugh, "You may have harmed me but your out numbered here. Decepticons rip him to pieces! Soundwave let someone else drive the ship and tend to my wounds!"**

**Soundwave jumped off the chair, allowing Onslaught to take over, "At once sir." Soundwave reached the commander and began to weld the wound.**

**Optimus through some of them off and clicked a clicker he had, from somewhere else a explosion could be heard and shook the entire ship, "Even if I die here Megatron, so are you."**

"**What?"**

"**I've planted thermal detonators all over this ship, you are without power and are going to crash." Optimus responded and slashed a few Decepticons with his axe as they began attacking again. "Now Omega is going to end you."**

"**Megatron, I can't steer, the guns aren't working, the ships over heating, damage levels are at seventy-two percent, all the controls are failing," Onslaught yelled from the controls before he was sent flying back from the control board itself exploding. The entire ship began to duck down to show Omega Supreme **

"**My greatest warship!" Megatron yelped and got to his feet, ignoring Soundwave's attempts to continue the repair work, "You have cost me my greatest war ship! I will not let you leave this ship alive!" Megatron took gun mode and fired at the Autobot commander, not caring his troops were still there. The Decepticons separated and Optimus was hit but took alt and came forward. Megaton returned to robot mode and activated the mace. Optimus took robot mode, with the axe and using the momentum of the truck struck Megatron. Both were thrown back and smashed into the dash board. Megatron kicked him off and yelled for assistance again. The Decepticons came forward, so Optimus turned the axe side ways and struck the tyrant , throwing him into the glass which shattered. Optimus was sucked out too and found themselves at a free fall towards earth. The Nemesis Mark Two had begun free falling and was in Earths atmosphere by the time they had fallen out. **

**Megatron, using the mace chain, yanked Optimus to him for a mid fall dog fight. Both commanders fell, tumbling and fighting for a while before jetfire arrived, flying in his robot form. Optimus, using the axe, broke the chain and plunged the blade into Megatron, forcing him to let go. Jetfire took Optimus's hand and pulled them apart. Megatron continued to free fall as he held the axe handle, which Optimus had left in him. **

"**Megatron, your tyranny ends here, good bye brother." Optimus yelled.**

**Megatron, now quite as he allowed himself to fall responded as loud as he could, "Good bye Optimus." Megatron continued to plunge, he no longer noticed the pain, only images of his battles with Optimus clouded his mind. He watched Omega Supreme tear his warship apart and send it crashing into the planet. "My warship was the greatest technological advance I ever made, might it be only coincidence we meet the same fate, us and the crew aboard. O perhaps it isn't."**

**Optimus stared down at the falling foe, "I almost feel regret that it must end this way Jetfire." Optimus paused to look at the falling warship, "was there no other way?"**

"**No Optimus, if any of them, Megatron needed to die." jetfire responded. He, being a peace loving scientist understood the pain. It was like seeing a brother die to Optimus. They had no family relation but they had spent so much time it was like watching your brother or sister turned evil, now having to die for it.**

**Soon Megatron struck the ground, Optimus couldn't see the extent of the fall but he seemed to be mostly intact, but broken up. The Decepticon commander laid still, his optics clearly off. Optimus instructed Jetfire to land which he did.**

**Once on the ground he looked over the Decepticon tyrant. Many other Autobots were there too. Megatron was mostly intact but was broken up, cracks and areas completely broken open on impact. Optimus was sure he had died. The Warship crashed shortly after. **

"**Megatron has fallen. Gather up the Decepticons so they have a trial and maybe avoid this penalty. Set a course for Cybertron," his gun then fell to the ground, "hopefully, I wont need this anymore." **


	2. Autobot victory?

**Hot Rod grabbed the gun and looked it over for a minute or two before Cup held his hand as to ask for it. Hot Rod was unwilling at first, like a untrained dog but after a moment handed it over. Most of the Decepticons didn't have a chance to resist for they were in shock Megatron had fallen. However some did, Soundwave had escaped the communications room before Blaster could stop him. He was missing a few of his cassettes but his intensions weren't to escape the battlefield, he was going to Megatron. He reached the fallen leader and looked him over. First checking for a spark, there was a dimmed one. Secondly checking to see if any electrical currents were moving through Megatron's circuitry. There was, so he began to work on him but Starscream soon appeared.**

"**Just leave that useless bucket of rusted bolts, he's no good to us anymore, how do you feel Megatron?", he then kicked Megatron's offline body and flew off. Soundwave refused to leave his leader and waited for the Autobots to arrive. In the mean time he started some medic work on him. Blaster showed up shortly with Cup and Hot Rod. Soundwave attempted to defend Megatron, but was quickly shot down.**

**Multiple Decepticons found a badly hurt Skywarp lying against a large rock. They then begged him to teleport them away. He made out a broken smile and managed to say, "I don't know if I can get ALL of you to safety, how do I know you wont ditch me once I do so?" Skywarp stayed still.**

"**We swear we will repair you immediately! Just get us out of here!" One begged, it was Dragstrip. He and Wildrider were the only Stunticons there. They didn't know were Break down or Motormaster were, though they didn't really care. Dead-end just went straight to the Autobots seeing it was pointless to resist and they were all going to be captured anyway. Skywarp considered just teleporting himself away and leaving the rest of them to fend for themselves but then realized in his state he needed someone to work on him. He looked over them wondering if any of them actually knew medic work. Most didn't but he saw TC there and figured he would do at least minor repairs since they were basically brothers.**

"**You all agree to this?" he asked, and they all answered yes and nodded. A few Autobots had spotted them and were gathering a group. Skywarp held out his hands and they took them. He then teleported them away, as far as he could. His energy was to low to get them off the planet but he was able to get them a good distance from the battlefield. They all kept there promise and began repairing him (mostly because they needed to get farther away).**

**Prime saw a troop fly towards a wall and found that Devastator was still formed. The gestalt was far to powerful to be over whelmed like the other Decepticons had been. Devastator had Snarl pinned below his foot and Slag was the one that had been thrown. Grimlock roared orders at the Dinobots and who ever else was helping. Devastator quickly over whelmed the last of the Dinobots and kicked a not so lucky Cliffjumper off the bridge they were fighting on. **

"**Devastator devastate you all, Autobots must die!" the gestalt said as he grabbed and threw Grimlock. Suddenly a rocket ship flew in, slamming straight into the infamous gestalt. Devastator was thrown back as Omega Supreme transformed into robot mode. Omega Supreme didn't say anything, he #!*% his hand gun into the multi firing missile launcher. Devastator rose and the long crane hook came down to make a ball n chain like weapon. Devastator struck Omega with the weapon and they soon found the selves in close combat until the missiles were finally fired into Devastators energy tank causing a large explosion forcing the Constructicons apart. Omega Supreme was thrown back but he was protected due to ship shields' he had activated before firing.**

**Omega Supreme looked over the wounded Constructicons. Longhaul lay down not moving, not even a electric impulse was going through him. Longhaul was face down in a puddle of energon and heavily damaged, Hook also lay face down but was attempting to pull himself to his feet with his one functioning arm. Scrapper crawled back against a rock in a similar position Skywarp was in when he teleported, possibly even the same rock. Mixmaster was the only one able to stand as he slowly rose to his feet. He attempted to help Scavenger up too but both were shot down and the damaged Autobots that had been trying to defeat Devastator moved in to take them. Most not able to do anything about it. **

**Scrapper managed to get a hold of an explosive mixture, that had fallen from Mixmaster's tank. He threw it as far as he could and pulled out a hand gun. His servo wobbled painfully as he tried to aim at the substance. However before he could fire a sword stabbed through his hand forcing it to the ground and damaging the gun. It was Grimlock, now quiet as he watched the others take the rest of the Constructicons in.**


	3. The last goodbye

"**You Decepticons try to hard, it only make you fall, Grimlock say it pitiful," Grimlock muttered as he picked up Scrapper who fell off line. Omega Supreme stood looking over the battle field to see if any other gestalts were standing. **

**So over a extended period of time the Autobot scouts managed to find and capture the remaining Decepticons. The enemies were placed upon a ship and Prime and Bumblebee decided to have one last talk with Spike, Carly, and Daniel before they left.**

"**Looks like you guys finally won" Spike said holding Carly tight around the shoulders, "does this mean this is the last time we will ever see you guys?"**

"**Perhaps, I can't tell you for sure Spike, what I can tell you is we will try to meet up again," Prime said looking away for a second as Stascream and Megatron were taken into the ship.**

"**Don't worry about it kid, if Prime doesn't have us all come back I'll at least try to be one of them," Bumble bee said leaning down to one knee.**

"**Thanks Bumblebee, I needed to hear that."**

"**Do you guys have to leave, we will miss you all" Daniel asked reaching and arm out to touch Bumblebees hand.**

"**Unfortunately so, we must take the Decepticons back to Cybertron and begin rebuilding our home world." **

"**We understand, I just can't believe that its all over, no more fighting. No more attacks from Megatron or any of the other Decepticons," Spike said now comforting Carly as she began crying, she wanted to say something but her throat was tight and she was just to caught up in all the memories.**

"**There is something I want to give to you Spike," Prime said pulling out a shard of some kind from his chest compartment. He held his hand out to offer it. Spike took the object and studied it closely, it was just an orange shard but there was more to it than that. He couldn't figure out exactly what it was but something was interesting about it.**

"**What is this exactly?" Spike finally asked.**

**During my final fight with Megatron, a shard of the Matrix was broken off, nothing critical but now it's a separation of the Matrix. I can still sense its power and you can use it to remember us by. Maybe even signal us if something happens in the unknown future," Prime explained.**

" **Prime we need to depart" a voice called from the ship, it was Prowl.**

"**Well this is goodbye," Bumblebee said and hugged the three.**

**Carly finally spoke, "We will miss you guys, all the memories. Thank you for protecting Earth."**

"**Freedom is the right to all sentient beings, I would not allow anything to happen," Prime said and with the now teary Bumblebee walked to the ship. The three waved goodbye as the ship left the planet for what might be, the final time.**

**On board in the prison chamber the Decepticons were in their cells. Starscream now demanding to be released and Multiple Decepticons under medic work just to keep them alive. The medic work was done by droids and the Decepticons were strapped in so they wouldn't try to escape in any way. **

**In the middle of the room the red optics slipped open and the rough echoing voice of Megatron blew through the room, "Silence Stascream!"**

"**Megatron! Your alive I thought you were off line for good."**

"**You may wish that Starscream but that wont be happening anytime soon as far as I am concerned."**

"**If I may ask lord Megatron, why are you so calm about this?" the monotone voice of Soundwave came up from the corner.**

"**I have not lost this war Decepticons! We will be avenged, we will have the head of Optimus Primewhen this is done!" Megatron said, his voice echoing faith through the whole Decepticon empire. The roar of the soldiers was like the roar of a water fall. **


	4. Problems returning home

"**Optimus there appears to be some kind of a nebulas cloud up ahead, should we pass through or find another way around?" Jazz asked from his chair in the command room.**

"**Is there any strange readings from it?" Prime asked suspicious about the oddly placed cloud. The substance was an odd purplish color and there appeared to be some kind of electrical current flowing through the gaseous substance.**

"**We are getting a pretty large energy signature from within the cloud, perhaps enough energy to be a threat to the ship," Jazz answered.**

"**Well if that's a possibility then I can't allow the ship to go through it, head around, above, or under it, which ever is faster," Prime said, "is there any magnetic polarities?"**

"**Non that I am aware of sir, there may be some if we get to close but at this distance I think there's little if any." The ship began to move up, it appeared that the ship would easily fly over it. Prime fell back against the chair in relief, believing that they would be safe. Then suddenly a large blast blew through the mist of the cloud slamming into the ship and disrupting the electric over on to the ground from the impact. He got up quickly and began giving orders.**

"**Quickly apply power to the ships jets, get us out of here!" Optimus said holding a chair handle in attempt to keep from falling again.**

"**We can't sir the electrical systems are failing, were being pulled in!" Preceptor yelled grabbing a table as the ship began tilting to the left.**

"**Grab onto something quickly, resort all emergency power to the ships shields!" Prime ordered having difficulty hanging on to the chair.**

"**The emergency power has already been drained, the beam has drained our power, its pulling us into the cloud!" Jazz yelled, who grabbed his own chair. **

"**Get ready for anything! Be ready for any emergencies, we must be able to reach the eye of the vortex!" Prime said as the whole ship was ripped off its original course and thrown into the thick cloud. **

**Deep into the holding chamber Megatron easily ripped through the bars that were no longer supported by electrical energy fields. Megatron walked up to the center of the room crushing the head of one of the androids that had fallen off line with his foot. He pulled out its blaster and released his troops from the tables. Other Decepticons began ripping open there bars and stepping out. **

**Starscream stepped out ridding himself of dust then said, "Great Megatron, what are we escaped prisoners going to do with out our weapons?"**

"**You may be free of Optimus Prime's prison Starscream but you aren't free from mine!" Megatron said angrily, he grabbed Starscream by the throat and lifted him up above the ground, "Now you will do what I say or you will look like that useless android! Do you understand me perfectly Starscream?"**

"**Yes, I will do anything you say mighty Megatron! There will be no double crossing here!" he said, Megatron dropped Starscream and Starscream crawled up to his feet.**

"**There better not be" Megatron said, his tone now more calm. He searched the android for a pass key but didn't find any. "No key, no matter we will be able to open those doors without a key." Megatron walked to the door and ordered his troops to help in prying it open. The lock quickly gave in to the numbers and the Decepticons stepped out of the holding bay.**

"**Where do we go from here Megatron?" Soundwave asked opening Ravage's cage and working on Laserbeak's.**

"**We will make our way to the weapon shed, there we will take as many weapons as we can carry and destroy the rest. Followed by invading the command chamber where we will be able to easily over whelm the un-expecting Autobots," Megatron said handing out hand guns that he had stolen from the androids, "we don't have very many guns right now but if I am right, then most of the Autobots will be in the generator and command rooms or on there way to those places. These weapons should defend us from the few Autobots we will encounter."**

"**Wait Megatron I have a few questions," Starscream asked, Megatron groaned then turned to him, "first why are we destroying the weapons in the weapon room, why don't we take it all and second why don't we just plant some bombs and escape on escape pods?"**

"**We will take as many weapons as we can, as well as our own, I am sure there being held in there, then destroy the rest to keep the Autobots from getting there hands on any of the left over weapons. Secondly I want to be able to confirm they die, not just assume it. That's why Starscream also I don't want to risk it turning out there are no escape pods or they are also off line."**

"**Alright, well lets get going then," Starscream said offering for Megatron to go first. Megatron was suspicious in this act at first but then remembered Starscream didn't have any weapons to use anyway. **

"**Decepticons raid the weapon room!" he said as the army followed him through the doors.**

**Optimus had managed to slingshot the ship using the beams pull. They could no longer control the ship but they were flying away from the cloud, Prime knew that the ship would crash into something and they would not be able to do anything about it but he ordered his troops to try and repair the Thrusters and engines anyway. **

**Jazz approached Prime, "Optimus I am afraid that the beam has affected us as well and like the ship we will lose all power quite soon. I am afraid that we may not awaken either."**

"**What about the Decepticons? Will it affect them too?" Prime asked concerned they may be able to do something if the rest of the ship falls.**

**Preceptor threw the table he had hung onto off of him and approached, "I do believe that it will affect them as well as us. My guess is if we do come back on line, it wont happen for quite some time," Preceptor explained. He turned to Jazz, "why don't you and another fast guy, maybe Sideswipe head down to the prison room and check to make sure that they didn't escape."**

"**Sounds cool with me, I'll start going now," Jazz said transforming into his Martini Racing Porsche 935 Turbo mode and drove off. Prime had already began to fill low in energy and sat down. **

"**How long do you think it will take before we fall off line," he asked holding his forehead.**

"**Not to long, the effects have already begun. My guess is less than five minutes," Prowl answered trying to get his computer to activate, "I have been trying to activate a distress signal for the last fifteen minutes and have been unsuccessful." **

"**Can you send a message?" Prime asked, his visionary systems were beginning to blur.**

"**No," Preceptor answered, he was under the table trying to fix the computer, "I've tried to send a message to Cybertron but it didn't work, so I tried to send a message to Earth but that failed as well. I then tried to signal the closest life form I could but I was unsuccessful there too."**

"**Alright, well is there any close objects in our paths?" Prime asked, "one that might damage or destroy the ship?"**

"**Non that I remember seeing in the radar before it failed, my guess is no but I am not sure what direction we are heading and my guess may not be valid," Prowl said, he then held his head like Prime had done.**

"**Alright then we must go under emergency shut down, we can't allow ourselves to turn off so quickly. It may be a hazard."**

"**Very well Prime, Jazz can you send a message?" Prowl asked trying to use his COM link.**

"**Yeah what do you need," Jazz answered, the signal was surprisingly good.**

"**Tell the troops down below to go into emergency shut down," Prowl said almost falling offline himself.**

"**I'm on it," he said and the connection was broken.**

"**Commencing Emergency shut down, in five, four," Preceptor said getting ready to kill the link.**

**Everybody else joined in, "three, two, one!" **

"**Megatron I feel funny, what's happening?" Starscream asked from in the weapon chamber.**

"**I feel strange too," Thundercracker said stepping up to there leader.**

"**I don't know what you mean, I feel like my power is being drained, is this the feeling you are talking about?" he asked holding his forehead.**

"**Yeah, now that you mention it, that is the problem," Starscream said.**

"**It appears that an unknown source is draining us of electrical energy lord Megatron," Soundwave said, he was carrying Rumble, "most of my cassettes have already fallen dangerously low in power."**

"**Is it the room? When did this start?" Megatron asked breaking the fusion cannon out of its containment.**

"**No it appears that the minute the power went off it started. The only conclusion here is that what ever drained the ships power is also draining ours, my guess is the direct linkage between the substance and the ship was cancelled so it took longer to affect us but it will affect us shortly," Soundwave explained shutting off Rumble and placing him into his storage department, he then helped a wobbling Ravage from falling and caught Laser beak as he fell. "Self turn off may be our only option if we don't want to risk any mental or physical damage to our electrical systems."**

**Megatron growled angrily then turned to him, "How much longer do we have?" **

"**no more than five minutes," Soundwave said shutting off Ravage and Laser beak.**

"**That should be enough time, quickly find and equip as many weapons as you can, once you have done that turn yourself off. Find your weapons, we can't risk them learning how to duplicate them!" Megatron said placing on his fusion cannon and putting the barrel for his pistol mode back on, "Hurry!" The Decepticons quickly ran through the room searching for weapons to take. "Soundwave, this will affect our Autobot enemies as well right?"**

"**My readings say there's a ninety-six percent chance they will also fall offline. If they don't turn themselves off then we may be able to awaken before they do and have an upper hand on destroying them," Soundwave said opening a case that contained his Sound Cannon. He walked to another one and took his blaster out of it.**

"**Good, then we must shut our selves off to gain this advantage, what would happen if we didn't?" Megatron asked throwing Skywarp his bouncer bombs, "don't just find your own weapons, help the others find there's too!"**

"**We may risk not turning back on or risk taking a large amount of circuitry damage from the unwanted displacement of energy," Soundwave answered, he pulled out Ravage's proton bombs and laser beaks ruby blasters. He then equipped them to the offline cassette tapes and put them back.**

"**alright give us a thirty second warning, Onslaught you too. I want certainty when it will happen," Megatron said pointing to Onslaught who had just found his specially made missiles.**

"**Alright Megatron, come Soundwave we must figure this out," the unmistakable British accent echoed through the room. Soundwave joined the larger robot and they began to work on the answer. A short amount of time passed and the Decepticons managed to find and equip almost every weapon they had lost.**

"**Megatron, we have thirty seconds left," Soundwave and Onslaught said.**

"**Alright excellent work, Decepticons equip the last of your weapons and be ready for automatic turn off in ten, nine," he said. The Decepticons equipped there weapons and then joined in the final seconds, "four, three two, one!"**


	5. Online

**The red optics of Ravage slipped open and the cat lifted up unsure what had happened. Laserbeak slowly rose as well and both hopped out of Soundwave's storage area. Rumble joined them and then walked over to Soundwave.**

"**Hay boss bot, hay wake up," he said tapping his shoulder. Soundwave's visor glowed dimly and he got up, "Rumble, how long have we been off line?"**

"**How should I know, you're the smart one," the small blue bot said slapping his brother awake. **

"**What the slag!" Frenzy said standing up, "how in the world did we all fall offline!" Frenzy looked around at all the offline Decepticons.**

"**Self turn off, start awakening the others, all of you," Soundwave commanded, he knelt to Megatron and attempted to awaken him. Megatron soon activated and pulled himself up to his feet.**

"**Thank you Soundwave, quickly awaken the others, do you know how long we have been offline?" Megatron asked with a strange look on his face. He knew it must have been a long time for they were covered in dust from head to toe. **

**Megatron rid himself of dust and turned to Soundwave for the answer, "No, our hold on time was cut, I can't give an exact amount. It was probably a long time for we are covered in dust."**

"**Fine we will find out latter, for now activate the others and I will give further instruction once everyone is awake," Megatron said attempting to clean his fusion cannon. After a few minutes the Decepticons were awakened. "I have spent the last few minutes trying to think of our strategy, here's what were going to do. First we have obviously hit a planet, asteroid, or other substance because the ship is no longer in motion."**

"**So what difference does it make?" Stascream asked**

"**So we know its safe to leave the ship, secondly I have not seen or heard of any Autobot movement, I believe the majority of them are still off line if not all. This means that we will be able to get into the Autobot command room and destroy any of them in there. We will have the advantage for Prime will not be fully functional when they do awaken allowing us an upper hand."**

"**Wait they are online? I thought they were off" Skywarp said from the crowd.**

"**I suspect they may be online when we get there, but if I'm right we will be more functional now that the rust and dust has been stretched out of us," Megatron said, "I plan to leave a bomb in this room and the energon room so that it will destroy the supplies and hopefully make repairing this ship impossible, I would also like to make it so that the bombs go off at the same time and that we are at the door of the control room when it happens. That way the weapons and supplies will all be destroyed by the time we get there and wont offer the Autobots any time to put two and two together. Also when we are in the Energon room we will take two cubes a person, so we are also refueled when we get to the command room."**

"**Sounds good to us," the Decepticons said now picking out two bombs. They got two bombs that would explode when a button was pushed. Soundwave activated the control mechanism and placed one of the bombs in a corner in the room.**

"**We are ready to depart lord Megatron," Soundwave said handing the clicker to Megatron.**

"**Excellent, now we will make our way to the energon room, then the command chamber," Megatron said already stepping out of the room. "Now we must hurry we don't want to lose any valuable time." The Decepticons quickly made there way to the Energon room, they had some difficulty finding it but found it quite fast. They raided the room and placed the bomb. "Now take two cubes, and leave the rest, we will consume the energy on the way there." They stepped out drinking the energon, which was a huge satisfaction considering they had not had any for quite some time. **

**Prowl crawled up from his chair, he was a bit stiff and movement was difficult but he managed to make it to Preceptor and awaken him, "Are you alright?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine, how's Prime?" he asked getting up slowly. The doors opened and Grimlock stepped in holding his head in discomfort, he was being assisted by Ironhide and Sideswipe.**

"**Me Grimlock feel funny, why we turn selves off so long?" Grimlock asked still rubbing his head.**

"**Do you know how long it has been?" Prowl asked looking at Prime.**

"**Me no know but me had dust covering whole body, doesn't that mean we were offline for a long time?" he asked walking over to Prime, but Ironhide beat him there. **

"**I'll be darn if Prime isn't alright," Ironhide said trying to awaken Optimus .**

"**Something's wrong, something is terribly wrong. Prime should have come online by now, quickly try to activate his CPU and get electric pulses flowing through him!" Prowl said moving as quickly as he could to the repair kit. "Sideswipe I fear Prime might not have deactivated quickly enough, he may be offline for a longer period of time, possibly forever. Please you must get to the medic bay and bring Ratchet. Prime's condition is to poor to take him there."**

"**You got it cop' per, I will get Hatchet," He then turned into his Countach LP500S Lamborghini mode and drove off in a similar way Jazz had done. **

"**Preceptor please, help me with this," Prowl said starting up the battery powered generator. Preceptor turned the dials on the battery to the correct voltage and Prowl attempted to activate Prime with the Spark starter but it wasn't working. **

**"Its not working, increase the voltage!",, he said trying again but it still failed to work. "Come on Prime wake up!", he said trying again.**

**"Is his spark online?", Preceptor asked slightly increasing the voltage.**

**"Why wouldn't it be?", Prowl asked still attempting to activate Prime.**

"**Just check", he said opening up Prime's Spark chamber, there was nothing, the Matrix was black, "o Primus, what has happened to you Optimus !"**

**Prowl looked in to see what had happened, "I'm sure he can still be revived." Prowl attempted one last time to activate Primes spark and when it failed he threw the device from anger. Preceptor turned to the door as he heard an explosion.**

"**What was that?", he asked looking at the door.**

"**Probably nothing'", Ironhide said looking over Prime. Preceptor walked back to the table still a bit unconvinced. The door was opened from behind them.**


	6. Megatron attacks

**Prowl then said, "Sideswipe did you bring…", but was cut off as a large gun shot flew past the table and slashed through Preceptor's right arm throwing him to the ground. Prowl and Ironhide flipped around at the sight and Grimlock withdrew his sword. The smoking barrel of Megatron's Fusion Cannon was unmistakable. **

"**Die Autobots!", Megatron yelled and fired a second time.**

**Prowl and Ironhide dived out of the way of the shot and Grimlock moved forward ready to kill as many Decepticons as he had to. His sword was caught by Motormaster's sword and they began dueling. Starscream jetted in kicking down Ironhide and firing his Null-ray at Preceptor who tried to signal for help but fell off line as the shot went through his chest.**

"**Come on gramps lets see what you got!", he said flipping off of Ironhide and firing at him. Ironhide managed to roll out of the way and activate his water cannon. He fired it pasting one of Starscream's arms to the wall. He growled angrily but was assisted as Skywarp appeared behind Ironhide shooting him in the back. He laughed sadistically and was tackled by Prowl. Prowl managed to pull out his gun and shoot Skywarp multiple times before he was kicked off into Onslaughts arms. His guns were crushed and he was thrown into a wall. Ironhide forced himself to get up not wanting to fail Prime.**

"**Well, well, well Optimus Prime you don't look very good", the deadly voice of Megatron came. Ironhide turned to see Megatron walking up to the table Prime was on. Megatron pointed the fusion cannon at Prime but Ironhide managed to throw himself at Megatron knocking the blast off course and striking Soundwave in the arm. Ironhide attempted to remove the gun but Megatron was to strong and escaped his grasp followed by smacking him in the face. Ironhide fell off of him but lunged on his back.**

"**I wont let yah do nothing to Optimus !", he said getting a choke hold on the infamous Decepticon. Megatron reached back and threw him over his shoulders. He landed and got up but Megatron shot his leg and he fell to the ground unable to get up.**

"**Fool! Did you think you could keep me from my ultimate victory!", he said walking up to Prime again. Suddenly the door was kicked down and Jazz slid in wielding his sword. He was followed by Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Slag, Bumblebee, Hoist, Grapple, and Ratchet. Ratchet, Hoist, and grapple quickly made there way to Ironhide and Preceptor. Jazz jumped in Megatron's path, "Out of my way!"**

"**I wont allow you to hurt him Megatron, You will have to go through me first!", he said pulling out a sword.**

"**I will go through all of you to get this chance!", he said activating a laser sword and countering Jazz's attack. He then rotated under him and threw Jazz behind him. Jazz rolled to the ground and jumped on Megatron, he attempted to stab him in the head but Megatron grabbed him and rolled him over his shoulder and seized him by the throat. "You fool, protecting your doomed leader is pointless!" Megatron than slammed Jazz into the table and held his Fusion Cannon to Jazz's head. Bumble bee grabbed the gun and pulled it off of Megatron's arm. He then turned the big gun on him and shot Megatron knocking the Decepticon Leader to the ground.**

"**You insolent fool! No one does that to me! Soundwave!", he said angrily turning into gun mode and flew to Soundwave who wielded the gun. He shot Jazz down and the Fusion Cannon out of Bumblebee's hands and shot the mini bot down too. Sideswipe went to get it but got snatched up by Astrotrain, Sunstreaker jumped on Astrotrain's back trying to help his brother but Astrotrain was large enough to resist them both. Soundwave threw Megatron to his Fusion Cannon. He transformed back and grabbed the big gun. He put it back on and ran to Optimus Prime. Megatron grabbed and threw Jazz's damaged body out of the way.**

"**Decepticons protect me!", he said seeing Slag coming to him but was tackled by Soundwave, "no one to protect you this time Optimus Prime." Megatron grew an evil smile, "I came so close to killing you as Orion Pax, I came so close to winning this war but you and your Autobots were always there at the last possible second. Well now its all over for you! I would have waited an eternity for this moment!", he then pressed the fusion cannon to Prime's head. "Good by Optimus Prime!" he said ready to fire but the ship began tilted over and the whole rooms crew was thrown to the wall. "Dag nab bit!" he yelled seeing how close he was.**

"**Megatron the ship has taken motion at a dangerous velocity!" Soundwave said.**

**Starscream ripped his arm free of the wall and said, "What do you mean dangerously fast I thought our great leader Megatron confirmed it was safe!"**

"**Silence Starscream! How are we moving? I thought we were landed!" he said throwing a computer off his lap.**

"**We were on an asteroid and its caught in a planets gravitational pull, if we don't get off this ship we will all surely die!", Soundwave said.**

"**In that case we will leave the Autobots to perish while we fly away, Starscream get your seekers to help us get out of the comets firry pull", Megatron commanded. **

"**Sorry Megatron but all mechs for themselves!", Starscream said jetting off through the roof laughing. **

"**Starscream! You devious snake!", Megatron yelled as Starscream flew off to safety.**

"**No matter Megatron I'll get us out of here", Astrotrain said throwing Sideswipe and turning into his shuttle mode, "hurry climb in!"**

"**Decepticons quickly get into the shuttle, hurry!" Megatron said leaping into the ship. The Decepticons quickly leaped in and Astrotrain flew through the roof.**

"**Good by Autobots!", Megatron said closing the shuttle door.**

"**What are we going to do? We can't fly to safety and if we crash than we are goners for sure!", Huffer yelled as he and a few other Autobots finally reached the control room.**

"**Don't panic until Prime is revived I will take command", Prowl said getting up and running to the controls. He attempted to activate the computers but they were still offline. He then tried his COM link but it was damaged. "Does anybody have a working COM link?"**

"**I do, my leg may be busted but the COM is fine", Ironhide said handing it up to Prowl.**

"**Omega Supreme come in! Omega Supreme do you read me!", he said frantically.**

"**This is Omega Supreme what is the emergency?" he answered, Prowl was still surprised with the great connection.**

"**We are stuck on a falling Asteroid and we need your help to get off of it, please get here I am sending the coordinates of the location and direction we are falling please help us!"**

"**I will do what I can", he said and the signal was cut.**

"**I've done all I can, now its in Omega's hands", Prowl said looking over the area and it looked surprisingly familiar. **

"**What if he doesn't find us or doesn't make it?", Huffer said freaking out.**

"**Don't talk like that, he'll get us", Ironhide said finally able to stand up. Then the huge rocket ship flew in by them and Omega Supreme landed on the asteroid. **

"**Omega Supreme reporting for rescue mission", he said grabbing the ship and pulling it off of the asteroid. Despite the ship being almost as large as him his Thrusters were still strong enough to pull them off the doomed rock. He waited for a minute or two and watched the meteor strike the planet. "Welcome back my friends", Omega Supreme said.**

"**Welcome back? What do you mean and how did you get here so quickly, weren't you back on Earth?" Preceptor asked from the repair table.**

"**This is Earth, you guys were gone an awful long time", Omega answered now starting to land on the planet. **


	7. welcome back

"**Wait a minute are you saying that we were offline for a hundred years?", Prowl asked in disbelief they had been off line and away from this planet for so long. It was night time now and they were just getting the information around.**

"**Yes, you left in two thousand and its two thousand one hundred now", Omega Supreme answered sipping some oil that the earth military had provided. **

**Prowl sipped some too and turned to Preceptor, "Does this compute with you. I can't imagine that we were offline that long." **

"**No, perhaps we can send out Bumblebee to find out what has happened while we were gone", Preceptor answered finishing the oil, "thanks again for the oil and for saving us Omega."**

"**No problem Preceptor, is Prime going to be ok?", he finally asked. They had been quiet about that do to uncertainty and fear that he might not be.**

**Ironhide swallowed hard and said, "I'm sure the old fell' a will be just fine once the doc's look him over."**

"**Alright, so you guys were offline that entire time you were gone, that's quite a bit to believe", Omega said, he put the barrel down and COM linked somebody, "the rest of the Autobots are back general, all of them."**

"**Yeah, I can't believe it either… and Omega there's something else you and that general you were just talking to should know", Jazz muttered, he handed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker another can.**

"**O and what's that Jazz?", Omega asked expecting anything but the answer.**

"**We aren't the only ones that are back, the Decepticons are free of there prison's and are probably somewhere on Earth right now", he said and everybody went silent and paused.**

"**Why wasn't this mentioned earlier?", Omega asked.**

"**Well we just didn't get around to it, but we are back to so we can protect them too", Sideswipe said from behind Jazz, he gave a thumb up too. Sunstreaker slapped himself in the face.**

"**Shut it Fragger, we aren't in trouble yet. Don't get it started!", he said angrily and crushing the barrel.**

"**Careful with those, the humans are big on recycling now, there's a bin right there", Omega said and got up. He walked to the bin, threw the barrel in there and said, "I'll talk to the general about the information you have shared, why don't the rest of you rest for a while?". Sunstreaker threw the barrel into the bin and laid back.**

"**Alright, hay there's a shooting star," Sunstreaker said looking at the bright glowing object in the sky, "don't the humans wish on that or something like that?"**

"**Yeah but I heard they go away immediately but that ones still there. How strange, wait its getting bigger, and bigger", Sideswipe said noticing the odd size increase.**

"**Wait a minute", Prowl said as he watched the star, "its not getting bigger its getting closer, its another meteor! Quick get out of the way!" The Autobots then darted out of the way of the second meteor they'd seen today. The meteor smashed into the ground and left a huge crater. **

"**How odd", Grimlock said, "two fire rocks in one day."**

"**Yeah but at least we weren't aboard that fire rock", Sunstreaker joked, "why don't we go inside and find out how the repairs on Prime are shaping up." The rest of the group agreed and stepped into the building.**

**Astrotrain had managed to track down there old sea base and Megatron activated the entrance. It emerged and opened to allow them in. Astrotrain flew in and it closed and sank down below the waves. **

"**It feels like its been ages since I have been in here", Wildrider said stepping onto the floor. Motormaster also stepped out but kicked Wildrider over to do it. **

"**I must get a signal to Cybertron, Shockwave and the other Decepticons there must know we are safe on Earth once more", Megatron said going to the elevator. Megatron had gotten to the throne room to find Starscream there.**

"**Starscream!", Megatron yelled on sight.**

**Starscream jumped from shock when he heard the leaders voice, "Megatron!", he said with a worried tone.**

"**How dare you leave your team to die in such a horrendous way," Megatron said stepping up the stairs to get to him.**

"**Now wait a minute Megatron lets not get to hasty. I did it because I didn't think we'd survive anyway! I mean at least one of us had to make it to tell Shockwave right?"**

"**Idiot!", Megatron said grabbing Starscream by the throat and yanking him to his knees, "I should just shoot you dead right now like the slimy rat you are!…" he lifted the Fusion Cannon up to Starscream's spark chamber.**

"**Megatron! Don't fire! I beg of you!", he said in a pitiful display of failure.**

**The Fusion Cannon was then removed, "…but your too valuable to me right now to execute. If you try anything like this again I will personally remove your head from your body and hang it on a wall for future traitors to look at. Do you understand me Starscream?" Megatron said pulling him closer.**

"**Yes o lord Megatron I will never do anything like this again as long as I live!", he said frantically.**

"**If you are lying then that life wont be long now get your slagging carcass off of my thrown", Megatron then threw Starscream over his shoulder and allowed him to roll painfully to the bottom. Starscream darted out of the room and when he got to the end of the hall he pressed back into the wall and slid down to the ground in relief. "Computer get me a signal with Shockwave immediately", Megatron said from his throne. **

"**voice recognition excepted lord Megatron, contacting Cybertron", the computers voice came from the speakers.**

"**This is Shockwave, who's calling?", Shockwave said but the picture was covered with static and hard to see.**

"**Computer fix that horrible visual connection!", Megatron demanded.**

"**Lord Megatron! Is that you I hear?", Shockwave asked with a tone of disbelief, the visual connection was fixed and they could easily see each other.**

"**Of course its me, who did you think was calling from my base?", Megatron asked not understanding Shockwave's disbelief.**

"**Its just I have not heard from you for a good one hundred years my lord!", Shockwave said, the tone of his voice had no change, "why have you not signaled us in such a long time?"**

"**One hundred years? That can't be right, we couldn't have been offline that long", Megatron said in a quiet tone as he tried to piece everything together. "When was my last message?"**

"**The computer says it was in the year two thousand and this message has been sent in two thousand one hundred", Shockwave explained, "where have you been sir?"**

"**We were defeated and taken aboard the Autobot ship, something went wrong and we all had to shut ourselves offline, one hundred years, I can't believe its been that long", Megatron slumped back in his thrown having trouble excepting this.**

"**Well it appears that you are safe now, we are barely stable on energy here. Most of us have had to go as long as possible without having any energon, surviving completely on recharge for as long as possible. We have had to raid Autobot supplies just to get a few measly cubes. Please tell me you have some left over that can be sent. I don't think we can afford to go on much longer without it", Shockwave said with a hint of despair and surrender in his voice.**

"**We will have some energon sent to you immediately, just give us a space bridge warp and some time to get it together", Megatron said standing up.**

"**Thank you lord Megatron, may your life be long and prosperous."**

"**Yours too Shockwave", Megatron then killed the signal and stepped out of the throne room. **


	8. The Search for Spike Witwickey

"**What do you mean Prime wont be alright!", Jazz said slamming his fist down on a table.**

"**I'm sorry Jazz but I have been doing some work on him", Ratchet said through clenched teeth, "and I have concluded that our beloved leader is lost to us."**

**First Aid then joined, " Prime's spark is not even on anymore, and the Matrix has fallen dark", he took out the now black Matrix.**

"**How is that possible! I thought the Matrix couldn't be drained of power!", Jazz said taking the dark Matrix and hopping to brush off the black but it failed, "This isn't happening!" Jazz threw the black object and ran out of the room, optics beginning to tear up. **

**Sideswipe caught the Matrix, "Jazz wait!", he yelled placing it on the table and darting off after Jazz, Sunstreaker followed him too.**

"**So Prime is… dead?", Ironhide said with a look of defeat and failure.**

"**Well the way I see it is that the Matrix was affected by the beam and became the source our power was being drained to. It was so close to Prime that it took him offline before he had the chance to shut off. Thus draining him completely", First Aid said sitting back in his chair.**

"**Why is the Matrix black then?", Ironhide asked, taking the object from the table, "If it drained our power than shouldn't it be even more powerful than before?"**

"**That's the part we don't understand, we think that what ever caused the beam took the energy away from the Matrix, including its original energy", Ratchet said holding his hand out for the matrix. Ironhide handed it over and ratchet put it back. **

"**That is completely absurd and impossible!", Prowl said from the corner of the room trying to understand what has happened for himself, "How would the Matrix send the energy back without any kind of linkage or signals?"**

"**We don't know, we are unsure what has happened but are still working on it", Ratchet said sitting down.**

"**Well we'll leave you to continue your work, thank you", Prowl said standing up and saluting them. He stepped out assisting the teary Ironhide. **

**Bumblebee stepped out of the room with the same look, "Cliffjumper, do you think Prime will be alright?", he asked.**

**Cliffjumper was quiet for minute then said, "All I know is he'd better be, I don't know how we will survive without Prime."**

"**So is that a yes or a no?", the yellow bot asked looking to him with concern.**

"**Its… it's a maybe, I really don't know what to believe anymore", Cliffjumper transformed into his 1981 Porsche 924 mode, and drove off. Bumble stood still unwilling to**

**Except there beloved leader may be dead. **

"**I, I need to see Spike, Carly, Daniel, somebody I once knew!", he said with a tone of anger and transformed into the Volkswagen Beetle, and drove off. I don't know how we will survive without Prime kept echoing through his head as he drove, drove unsure if he was even going the right way. Bumblebee really didn't care, he wanted to be away from the bad news. He needed to see Spike again. He had to, he had to! Bumblebee used the scout order he had been given as an excuse to why he left. Bumblebee figured that if Omega Supreme had saved them then he probably took them to the city Spike lived or at least to Mount St. Helens where they crashed so long ago. **

**Bumblebee drove for a while before finally seeing a sign that lead in the direction of the city. Bumblebee drove in but found that he was pretty out of place there. The cars driving around now were much more advanced then the ones he had seen before. In fact his Volkswagen Beetle looked like the oldest thing around. He saw no vehicles that he remembered. Not even the police cars looked the same. Some of these cars were flying too! Bumblebee noticed quite a few people staring at the car with strange looks on there faces. At first he thought he had not activated the hologram so it looked like no one was driving the car but turned out they just couldn't imagine a model as old as a Volkswagen Beetle was driving around. **

**Bumblebee managed to get to the address of Spike and Carly's house but found that the house wasn't there. There was a chain of business buildings going down through the neighborhood that once had multiple houses for people to live. At this point the began to wonder where people lived if there houses were all paved down. This thought appeared again as he saw a wrecking ball smash through the side of one of the old houses. He drove down to Spike's old home where he had lived before moving out and sure enough there was a crane, a wrecking ball, and about three bull dozers there. He drove around for a bit till seeing a place quite a few people where going to. He had his hologram hop out of the car and go ask if anyone knew somebody named Spike Witwicky. He was surprised to find that the first person he asked knew him.**

"**Yeah, Spike is the oldest guy in the town, he's been alive for more than a hundred years, I think he holds the record for longest guy to live. I could be wrong I guess," the man answered but Bumblebee wasn't sure if he should take only one persons point of view so he asked multiple others the same questions and they all gave the same answers. Apparently Carly had died of cancer at age eighty-three, Daneil had died quite recently of a heart attack. Lots of the guys there said they think that Spike will die pretty soon too. He was in a retirement shelter at the moment and Bumblebee quickly went there. It was bad enough that Daniel and Carly were dead but he wanted to at least see Spike before that could happen.**

**He got there but didn't like the looks of the place, he looked in and felt like the need to die and rot away was everywhere but he didn't really care. His hologram went through the door and walked to the counter but the lady there said visiting hours were over and he'd have to come back tomorrow. Bumblebee felt he'd die if he waited that long so he went around to a window. He searched them slowly till finding what a worker said was Spike in a rocking chair. He could barely recognize him but he didn't really care. He wanted to wait till the other guy left before seeing him, he didn't want to freak anybody out to much.**

"**There's dinner Mr. Witwicky", he said handing a plate.**

**Spike took the plate and sat down on a table next to him, "Do you … deliver things?", Spike asked in slow breathes.**

"**Yes we do, is there something you want to deliver to someone sir?", the guy in white asked.**

"**Yes, I have … been keeping … this close to me … for years and … I think its time … I hand it down to … my grandchildren… and great … grandchildren", he said barely able to keep from coughing in-between words.**

"**I will have this delivered to your family as soon as possible", he said starting to walk out of the room, "do you need anything else?" Spike shook no and slumped back into the chair. The guy stepped out and Spike's chest fell flat no longer moving. Bumblebee noticed he was no longer moving and in a moment figured that he had died. No he thought Spike wasn't dead! He couldn't be dead! **


	9. A new hope

"**I'm afraid so", Bumblebee said slowly back in the base. "Spike has died from old age, the doctors said his heart had finally given out."**

"**I guess everything is different now," Bluestreak said, "I can't believe all that has happened, we were shut off for a hundred years, Prime may be permanently offlined, Megatron and the Decepticons are back, and now this."**

"**This all happen to fast Swoop does not like it", the pterodactyl said perched on Snarl's plates.**

"**How Carly doing? Daniel? Anyone else?", The stegosaur asked bending his plates to allow the morning sun to shine into them.**

"**There dead too, there all dead. All the Witwicky's are dead", Bumblebee answered, Sludge went over to comfort him.**

"**All of them, there are no other Witwicky generations?", Brawn asked with his tough voice.**

"**Well…" Bumblebee said slowly, "he did say something about grandchildren and great grandchildren. He gave them something, I didn't see what it was. I think it might have been Primes shard of the matrix but I really don't know."**

"**Wait are you saying that Spike might have still had it", Ratchet asked as he stepped out of the medic room. He had over heard the conversation and grew interest for some reason.**

"**Maybe, why is that important?", he asked looking up at the medic.**

"**I got to know if he does or not", Ratchet said, "I might be able to save Prime if he does." Everyone gasped when they heard that.**

"**Well I don't know, how would it save Prime?", Bumblebee asked pulling himself free of Sludge's arm, "if he does then I think Daniels kid must have it or his kids."**

"**How it save Prime?", Swoop asked leaping off of Snarl and turning into robot mode, "Would you need help?"**

"**Yeah, but first we have to get the shard, I think that the original energy is still inside of it and it may be able to revive the Matrix", he said, "but I need the shard first."**

"**Wait how would that help Prime?", Prowl asked.**

"**The Matrix can revive sparks, it can probably revive his if we fix it", Ratchet explained. **

**Bumblebee jumped up with pride, "lets do it! For Optimus !", holding his energon cube up for a toast. **

"**For Optimus !", the rest said clanging energon cubes together. In the distance the camera turned off and went back. The red optics of laser beak shimmered in the light. The spy took flight, away from the cheering crowd. **

"**Excellent Laserbeak", Megatron said listening to the recording Laserbeak had made of the Autobots talk. It was being played by Soundwave, "those dimwitted fools didn't even think of changing there base location. There leader at the verge of defeat and I will not allow this victory to slip through my fingers. I will not allow Optimus to be revived."**

"**And how do you plan to stop this o great Megatron", Starscream said standing with his seekers.**

"**You are still in hot water Starscream, don't push it", Megatron said angrily, "but if you must know they require a shard to revive there leader, but if they don't get that shard they can't revive him. So we must get it first."**

"**But we don't know where it is", Rumble said patting Ravage on the head.**

"**No matter, all we have to do is find the Witwicky family tree and find the youngest generation", Megatron said, "then we will find there address, go to there home and raid it. The Autobots will go there first and even if it isn't there we will be at the house first. If we don't find it we will go to the retirement home and make them give us Spike's personal items." Megatron got up and started to look through his troops to try and find the perfect team to send on the mission.**

"**Megatron send us jets, we will get there easily", Starscream said, "lead by your great second in command."**

"**That's to noticeable Starscream, I want to send someone that wont be noticed very easily", Megatron said walking around, "Motormaster, you and the Stunticons should work nicely."**

"**We will serve Megatron", Motormaster said stepping up to him, "when do we go?"**

"**The second we find out the information, now search through the new vehicle modes, our eye in the sky module found plenty of them to pick from. Don't be noticed by anyone. O and don't pick ones that aren't street legal", Megatron said looking at Wildrider and Dragstrip specifically.**

"**I still think you are making a mistake by not sending jets, we can just bomb the place and be done with it", Starscream said annoyed.**

"**I want to be sure the shard is destroyed, we don't even know if its actually there anyway", Megatron said, "Soundwave start looking up the Witwicky family."**

"**It will be done lord Megatron", Soundwave said starting up a computer.**

"**Starscream there is something I want you and your seekers to do", Megatron said turning to the three, "I need you too Astrotrain."**

"**What is that Megatron", Thundercracker asked stepping up but Starscream cut him off seeing the leader should be in the front.**

"**We have gathered enough energon to last Shockwave and the others at least a week, I need you four to take it to the space bridge and send it to them", Megatron said.**

"**What!", Starscream said angrily, "I am a fighter jet not a pathetic transport cruiser! Why are we doing that?"**

"**You will do as I command without question", Megatron said, "and you will move the location of the space bridge, Skywarp should know how to do that." Skywarp nodded, "Good then grab the Energon Astrotrain and when you get there unload it all and send it away. After that change the location where the space bridge will open, do you got all that?"**

"**Yes Megatron except one thing where do we change it to?", Skywarp asked pushing Starscream out of the way.**

"**I'll give you further instruction when you get there, now go!", he said pointing at the stacks of energon cubes.**

"**Megatron the location of the new Witwicky family has been located", Soundwave said from the corner.**

"**Excellent", Megatron said evilly, "Stunticons be ready to go in 120 astroseconds."**


End file.
